leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon X and Y beta
Like previous major releases, especially those that set a new generation, Pokémon X and Y went through multiple development stages, many of which included several elements that were eventually dropped or revised before the games' release. Some of these components can still be found within their internal data. Pre-release Route 3 A pre-release screenshot of depicts the route with a different camera angle, a different trainer, and lacking the big tree on the left side near the lake. Lumiose City A pre-release screenshot of Estival Avenue in Lumiose City shows the Lumi Cab in a different spot. Parfum Palace A pre-release screenshot of the bridge in the courtyard of Parfum Palace depicts the bridge as very long and thin, whereas in the final version it is long and has a thick gold part underneath the bridge. Coumarine Gym A pre-release image of Coumarine Gym shows the ledges the players jumps onto ropes as being the same color green as the rest of the floor, but in the final version the ledges are a darker green. In addition, the log that the rope is attached to sticks out further than it does in the final version. Shiny Gogoat Pre-release footage of X and Y showed a . Gogoat's Shiny coloration was drastically altered in the final release. Oblivion Wing A pre-release image of shows the beam of energy as being pure red in color, compared to the final version which has two burgundy-colored streaks inside the beam with some red. Anistar Gym A pre-release screenshot of the Anistar Gym shows a Gym guide who is a young man with light brown hair, a necktie, and brown shoes. In the final version, however, the Gym guide is an adult man with dark brown hair, suspenders, and dark-colored shoes. In addition, the Gym floor, furniture, and statues sport notably different color schemes than in the final version. Gardevoir and Fairy Wind The E3 trailer for Pokémon X and Y showed a wild using on a . In the final game, neither Gardevoir nor its pre-evolutions could learn this move. Gallery File:XY Prerelease Route 3.png|Early image of Route 3 File:XY Prerelease Lumiose City.png|Early image of Estival Avenue in Lumiose City File:XY Prerelease bridge.png|Early image of the bridge in the courtyard at Parfum Palace File:XY Prerelease jungle.png|Early image of the Coumarine Gym File:XY Prerelease Shiny Gogoat.png|Image of Shiny Gogoat's original coloration File:XY Prerelease Yveltal Oblivion Wing.png|Early image of Oblivion Wing File:XY Prerelease Anistar Gym.png|Early image of the Anistar Gym File:XY Prerelease Gardevoir Fairy Wind.png|Image from the E3 trailer showing Gardevoir using Fairy Wind Post-release Eternal Flower Floette AZ's , the Eternal Flower Floette, exists as an alternate form of Floette in the game's data, but it is not obtainable in-game and has not yet been distributed. In addition to Floette's regular moveset, it learns the otherwise unused move at level 50. It cannot evolve, and it is in the Egg Group. The Eternal Flower Floette's base stats are higher than that of a normal Floette, its base stat total being 1 less than that of . It has a base experience yield of 243. AZ's Floette.png|Eternal Flower Floette 670EMS.png|Menu sprite Base stats Items Five unused items exist in the internal data of X and Y. * * * Fairy Gem * * Moves Three unused moves exist in the data of the Generation VI games. No legally obtainable Pokémon can learn them, and no Pokémon were ever distributed knowing the move. Thousand Arrows and Thousand Waves can be learned by starting from Generation VII in Pokémon Sun and Moon via Zygarde Cube. |} Trainer classes Unused es are present in the internal data of the games. * Ace Surfer (Japanese: なみのりエリート Surfing Elite) ** It may have been intended to be used for the s found ing in the overworld that were later introduced in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The Trainer class is also included in the app Learn Real English Through Pokémon: XY Translation Scope. * (Japanese: みずぎカップル Swimsuit Couple) ** This Trainer class was later introduced in Generation VII's Pokémon Sun and Moon. Hidden Abilities Some Pokémon are programmed to have in Generation VI, but cannot legally obtain them. These Abilities may have been distributed in a later generation or are currently still not obtainable. Shiny Pokémon Every Pokémon in the game are programmed to have a variant, but some of them cannot be obtained legally. These Shiny Pokémon may have been distributed in a later generation or are currently still not obtainable. | }} |} |} References de:Pokémon X und Y (Vorabversion) it:Pokémon X e Y beta